How Do I Love Her?
by Merrymary05
Summary: Darien and Serena have a minor disagreement on the night before Valentine’s Day. Darien makes it up to Serena inspired by the wisdom of the One who knows how to show perfect love. This is inspired by Steven Curtis Chapman’s song “How Do I Love Her?"


**Author's Note: **I know it's not directly a story from the Bible, but it's based on a relevant passage of Scripture and a song I like by Steven Curtis Chapman. I just really felt like writing a Valentine's Day fic that centered around love shaped God's way. I hope it's not lame and you like it.

"How Do I Love Her?" is a song written by Steven Curtis Chapman.

**How Do I Love Her?**

Serena was singing to herself as she set the dinner table for her and her husband Darien. She knew that he had to work longer hours to make extra money and that it was starting to take a toll on him, but it affected her because she missed seeing him. She did whatever she could to help him and decided that a homemade meal might make him happy tonight. She heard the door open and smiled before going to greet him. "Hey," she said giving him a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Fine," he said shortly as he walked into the den.

Serena sat beside him and started rubbing his back. "I made dinner if you're hungry."

Darien sighed in frustration. "Can't you leave me alone for 2 seconds so I get at least a moment to clear my head? You're so annoying."

Serena stared at him in shock as tears filled her eyes. She finally stood up and turned towards the kitchen. "Dinner's on the table if you want any," she said brokenly when she found her voice. "I'll be in the bedroom." She walked away quickly towards the kitchen.

*******

Darien sighed as he held his head in his hands. "I can't believe I just did that," he moaned to himself. "She's really upset too since it's almost Valentine's Day and all." He looked up and saw his Bible sitting in the middle of the coffee table and knew what he had to do. He kneeled in front of the sofa and bowed his head to pray. "Dear God, please forgive me for acting so rashly and hurting my Serena's feelings. I feel so low. Please comfort her for the pain I've caused her tonight."

"You know it's not the first time I've been here on my knees waiting for storms in our marriage like these to pass and it probably won't be the last. What I really need right now is not simply relief, although it would be nice, but the wisdom that only you can give to me. It's such a mystery and I'm a clueless man when it comes to knowing how to love a woman like Serena. How do I love her, Lord? How do I let her know she means more than anything to me? How do I love her?

"Out of all the gifts you've given besides the very gift of life and salvation, there is none more precious to me as the treasure of my wife Serena. I love her so much, but all the love I have in my heart for her is like a raindrop in the sea compared to the love you have for her, Lord. That's why I'm asking you, please, teach me what she needs especially now. I earnestly seek your wisdom to learn how to love this dear woman you have placed in my life.

"I know it's going to take a lifetime to answer this prayer I pray, but it's all right. I've committed my lifetime to you and Serena anyway. So I ask again, Lord, how do I love her? How do I make things right with Serena now? Open my eyes to see and show me the way I should go. Thank you for listening. In the precious name of Jesus I pray amen."

Darien got up, stretched, and sat on the couch before he saw the Bible in the middle of the coffee table again. His face lit up when a passage came to mind. _Ephesians 5:25-33! Why didn't I think of that sooner?_ He opened the Bible and flipped through the pages quickly and excitedly to find the scripture. When he came to the passage of Scripture he read it slowly to savor each word.

"Husbands," Darien started reading to himself. "Love your wives, as Christ loved the church and gave himself up for her, that he might sanctify her, having cleansed her by the washing of water with the word, so that he might present the church to himself in splendor, without spot or wrinkle or any such thing, that she might be holy and without blemish. In the same way husbands should love their wives as their own bodies. He who loves his wife loves himself. For no one ever hated his own flesh, but nourishes and cherishes it, just as Christ does the church, because we are members of his body. 'Therefore a man shall leave his father and mother and hold fast to his wife, and the two shall become one flesh.' This mystery is profound, and I am saying that it refers to Christ and the church. However, let each one of you love his wife as himself, and let the wife see that she respects her husband." Darien closed the Bible and thought hard about the words he just read before he finally came to a conclusion about what he should do. _Thank you Lord._ He rushed up the stairs hoping to find Serena still awake.

*******

Darien stopped in front of their bedroom door to listen for any noise; he heard nothing. He slowly opened the door and found Serena lying sideways on the bed with a dinner plate sitting on her nightstand. "Serena," he said softly sitting behind her. "Are you awake?" He looked over her shoulder so he could see her face and frowned when he saw her tearstained cheeks and her closed eyes. She appeared to be sleeping, but he wasn't sure so he just wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"I don't know if you're awake, darling," he whispered near her ear. "But I'm so sorry I hurt you." He stroked her cheek. "I hate it when I make you cry. It breaks my heart enough to see you hurting, but it makes me feel a million times worse to know that I caused that pain. I just hope that you have room in your big heart to forgive me again for being an idiot. I promise to make it up to you." He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you so much. I just hope you know that." Darien turned off the light and within minutes fell asleep with Serena in his arms.

Serena of course was pretending to be asleep because she was still upset with him, but she heard every word that Darien had said. When she heard his soft snoring, she carefully turned and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too," she whispered. "And you're already forgiven."

*******

Serena was at home the next night setting up a Valentine's Day dinner for her and Darien. She had candles and rose petals scattered everywhere. She also placed a box of chocolates at Darien's dinner spot with a card attached to it. She turned on some soft music just in time to hear the front door open. Serena walked to the front door and smiled brightly when she saw Darien holding a bouquet of roses. "Happy Valentine's Day, Darien," she said giving him a hug and a kiss.

Darien kissed her passionately and held her by her waist. "These are for you," he said handing her the roses. "Happy Valentine's Day and I'm sorry." They walked together into the den and sat on the couch together. "I'm sorry," Darien said again caressing her hands.

"I've already forgiven you," Serena said leaning into his chest. "I know you were just in a bad mood and you didn't mean it."

"I still said it," Darien said with shame as he rubbed her back. "And I hurt your feelings. You deserve a husband who loves you just as much as Christ loved the church and I've fallen short so many times. I promise before God and by His grace that I will become that man no matter how long it takes."

Serena caressed Darien's hands. "And I promise again to be the wife that faithfully respects her precious husband." They shared a kiss. "I love you, Darien."

"I love you too, Serena." They simply held each other and whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears until Darien heard a song on the radio he recognized. He got up and turned the volume of the radio up before extending his hand to Serena's. "Would you care to dance, my princess?"

Serena smiled and took his hand as he helped her up. "I'd be delighted." They held each other and swayed slowly to the beautiful song playing in the background.

_Well you know it's not the first time  
And it will not be the last  
When you find me here on my knees  
__Praying for the __storm __to pass  
But what I am really needing  
Is much more than just relief  
I am crying out for wisdom  
Only you can give to me  
'Cause it's such a mystery  
I'm a clueless man when it comes  
To knowing how to love a woman_

_How do I love her__  
__How do I let her know she means more than anything to me__  
__How do I love her__  
_

_Out of all the gifts you've given__  
__Besides the very gift of life__  
__There is none as precious to me__  
__As the treasure of my wife__  
__And still all the love in my heart__  
__Is like a raindrop to the sea__  
__When compared to your love for her__  
__And that's why I'm asking please__  
__Will you __teach __me what she needs__  
__I'm an earnest man when it comes__  
__To __learning __how to love this woman__  
_

_How do I love her__  
__How do I let her know she means more than anything to me__  
__How do I love her__  
_

_Well I know it's gonna take a lifetime__  
__To answer this prayer I pray__  
__But that okay__  
__'Cause I've given you and her my lifetime anyway__  
_

_How do I love her__  
__How do I let her know she means more than anything to me__  
__How do I love her__  
_

_How do I love her, love her__  
__Tell me please__  
__How do I love her__  
__How do I love her__  
__Won't you tell me, tell me please__  
__How do I love her__  
__Tell me please__  
__Tell me, tell me, tell me__  
__How do I love her__  
__How do I love her_

Darien continued to hold Serena and stared intently into her eyes. "You're so beautiful," he said gently. "I'm not sure I can resist someone as beautiful as you."

Serena smiled and led him up the stairs with his hand in hers. "I'm sure Valentine's dinner can wait for a little bit." Darien smiled and carried her bridal style into their bedroom before closing the door behind them.

_**The End**_


End file.
